callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Of Their Own Accord/Trivia
Trivia Bunker *There is a Throwing Knife on the table next to the AT4 in the bunker, although it can not be picked up by the player. *In the first room, the player can see Macey and Keating both on a computer. Macey may appear white or black and will be a Sergeant. Keating remains a Corporal. *Navy SEALs can be seen rappelling onto the Department of Commerce in the beginning of the mission and oddly appear with Army ranks. *As the player reaches the surface in the beginning, it is possible to see a Ranger with binoculars on the other side of the wall, just behind the M1 Abrams. This is one of four places in which binoculars are seen, one being Col. Marshall in "Whiskey Hotel", the guards on the towers in Phoenix Army base in "S.S.D.D." and the other in "Team Player". *In the bunker, the player can see Rangers using Army laptops. The laptops share the same models of those that are used to control guided killstreaks in the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. *It is possible to kill soldiers in the bunker with claymores without receiving the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated" message by planting a claymore and shooting it. If the player kills the soldiers sleeping on the cots, both the soldiers and the cots will strangely disappear, but the area where the cot was is still tangible and can be stood on. *In this level the player can change the timer on the level tag, simply by waiting around in the bunker, for example after waiting around for a few minutes when the player does leave it could be 18.52.24. or sprint straight to the exit and have it at 18.40.30. *Outside of the map, on the right with the barbed wire, there should be a soldier on a minigun and next to him is a search light. If the player enables noclip and walks up to it, it will say press square/X/F to mount gun. It will have the icon of an MG-42. It does no damage like the one outside of the map in "Charlie Don't Surf", and it is hard to see any targets because the light blocks the view. *An MH-6 Little Bird that can be seen picking up a squad of Rangers and then taking off near the starting point has no pilot or co pilot. *A Ranger ,when you leave the bunker, is killed by fragments from an explosion. He always has the same death animation. **The said Ranger is the same Ranger that was killed in the starting trailer of Modern Warfare 3 *When the Navy SEALs are seen fast-roping from the UH-60 Blackhawk onto the roof of the building, sometimes, strangely, one of the names of the men is Pvt. Seal. *All of the body bags seen in the bunker will all have the same number. *Next to the exit there is a small room (with a locked door) which has a dead Ranger inside. *Sgt.Foley will say Ramirez, Move up and stay out of the LAV's line of fire. That is totally wrong because there are no LAV-25s in the game. The one he calls an "LAV" is just a M2 Bradley. Department of Commerce *The line of BCT1 vehicles can be seen as an endless convoy of Humvees and Bradleys moving on the street below. *During the assault, the player reaches some gardens. A soldier can be seen dragging a dead comrade away. *In the gardens, there are some signs which are the same as the ones in every exhibit of the Museum. They all say: "Covering all your bases: reproduction". *An elevator door tries to close itself, but is unable to due to a dead Ranger blocking the path. However, the Ranger's body will never crack from the constant pressure of the elevator trying to close its doors. *All the dead U.S Rangers that are slumped on the walls have the same model. **Furthermore, they are simply adjusted models of dead Marines from Call of Duty 4 *Soldiers that fire from behind door cover fire their FALs automatically, but when the player picks them up, they are just semi-automatic like normal. Crow's Nest *The Javelin attacks the enemy vehicles in direct-fire mode, but attacks helicopters in top-attack mode. The indicator light will always show direct-fire, though. *Foley tells Ramirez to "scan for targets to the south of the Washington Monument", but the enemy soldiers actually approach from the west. *The Barrett .50 Cal, seen on third person, it has just a normal sniper scope, but when aimed down the sights, it has a thermal scope that can be zoomed in. Also, it is not affected by wind or gravity, unlike Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. *The Barrett .50 Cal in this level has its front iron sight flipped up, which is more evidence that the developers simply re-used the Barrett .50 Cal from Call Of Duty 4: Modern Warfare's "One Shot, One Kill". *The player can use the Barrett .50 Cal or AT4 to shoot down enemy helicopters, however the distance and the speed of the helicopters make this very hard to do. *If the player waits around for a while, the Washington Monument outpost may say that their combat effectiveness is dropping. Also, based on dialog found in the game files, the Russians will eventually overrun the Washington Monument evacuation site. *Destroying all helicopters and BTR's prematurely will cause more to spawn when the player is actually ordered to destroy them. *After the player drops the Javelin, the player is given a fully loaded M4A1 Grenade Launcher w/ Holographic Sight, whether the player keeps it from the beginning of the level or not. *When the player is going upstairs to evacuate, the soldier who uses a shotgun to breach one of the doors pumps the shotgun even though it is an M1014, which does not need be pumped. *Not reaching the rooftop before the counter is up shows the message "You did not reach the rooftop helicopter in time", although once the checkpoint is reached, the player has an unlimited amount of time before having to actually board the chopper. *The player can shoot down the helicopter that flies over near the roof top with the M203. *The player can be killed by the Black Hawk if the player stands right underneath it when it lands. *It is possible to enter the Black Hawk from the opposite side then told to, when doing this it is possible to go near the pilots but when the player gets as close as they can can to them, the player will fall though the floor of the helicopter. Helicopter Ride *The SEALs on the rooftop are wearing the same uniforms as the Army Rangers. *The Washington evacuation site is relaying to Overlord that they have no more room for any more civilians, and also telling them that they will "Have to leave some of these people behind". *If the player does not shoot the minigun at all, the helicopter will not get damaged, nor will the scripts change. This is most likely because it is scripted to crash at the Department of Justice. *When the Black Hawk gets hit, the player can hear the sound that indicates damage from a fall. *A Little Bird can be seen flying and then disappear. *Ramirez has no hand model when using the minigun on the UH-60 Blackhawk. *The Ranger who boards the Blackhawk and sits in the seat near Ramirez disappears as soon as the helo lifts off. *When at the WWII Memorial, on two stone stands on the two sides there are four Russians in each one using RPG-7s. How they manage to get up there is unknown, although they were probably dropped off by helicopter, although why they are up there is unknown. *Even if you manage to destroy all of the SAM sites on the Department of Justice, your helicopter will still crash because it is scripted to do so. *The player can shoot the Ranger with the Minigun, without the "Friendly fire will not be tolerated!" appears, but if the player don't shoots him for enough time, he will spawn on the Blackhawk. Crash *When Sgt. Foley throws you an extra magazine, even if you have ammo left from the gun Pvt. Wade gives you, you will end up with a full magazine, but it will not stack with the gun's magazine Wade gives you. *You don't have to shoot the Russians at all. Miscellaneous *"Sua Sponte" ("Of Their Own Accord") is the regimental motto of the 75th Ranger Regiment. *Originally there was a multiplayer map called Verdict based on this level. *When listening to the background comm chatter, one can hear a soldier saying "Broken Arrow! Broken Arrow!". Broken Arrow is a US military code word that dates back to the Vietnam war which means a US unit has been overrun and calls in all available aircraft within 40 Kilometers of the position to perform danger close fire missions (within 600 meters of a friendly position) in order to aid the unit. It also applies to the accidental detonation of a nuclear device, but does not apply in this situation. *The beginning of this mission is seen in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 in the beginning, where a scene during Makarov's speech shows a Ranger being killed whilst holding an M16A4. This same scene is shown when James Ramirez comes out of the bunker. *There is a solar/lunar eclipse that is visible, and the skies are full of ashes, explosions from AA fire, and the dramatic music that plays when the player is in the crows nest, this adds to the desperation of the battle. *It is unknown as to why the Ranger dragging away a dead comrade did not get killed by the two soldiers who move in from the side of the entrance in the lobby earlier in the mission. *This is one of two Ranger missions that is seen in Modern Warfare 3, the other one being "Wolverines!", where the Burger Town is seen, with an explosion, most likely a missile fired by Ramirez, blows up an unverified target in the parking lot. *There are many bodies of what appear to be Rangers scattered inside the Commerce building. It is possible that the soldier yelling, "Broken Arrow! Broken Arrow!" on the radio in the spawn bunker could've been the leader of these men, and that they were overrun and massacred by Russians before Foley's squad took the building. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Trivia